


Realisation

by gemnosha



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Season 6A, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnosha/pseuds/gemnosha
Summary: Liam and Theo realize things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Less gay than I wanted.

Realisation was like the popping of chewing gum between your lips, it built up and then popped in the quiet of the moment. Realisation was that sudden snapping sound that pushed your brain to the side of your skull. It was designed to surprise you. It didn’t come any differently to Liam when it hit him.

The world was practically a stick shift rental car that everyone drove off the edge of the universe. Liam’s destination was no different. If the road that led him to this moment was a highway, he was alone on the tar path, driving at an impossible speed.

When he reached the ledge, the marks on his throat flitted and gleamed for an instant. Was this the moment? Was this when the world revealed who he was supposed to be with for the rest of his life?

It was almost clear when he was given his answer. The sky lit up with bright neon signs that read: It was always him. The fact that realisation was so clear was the scarier part. There was no space for doubt, he was tracing the marks on his throat like it was something foreign, he was reading the sky and the answers it had left him.

His mind prioritised his thoughts automatically. Hayden suddenly ceased to exist. The only fluttering image in his mind was made from scraps and metals, he could practically smell the blood drip from the body he was meant to love. He thought about how Hades had woken up to drag him to the Underworld to be with his lover, and yet nothing really changed.

His body was that of a bird’s, running, sprinting, flying beyond the open maw of the rift. There was no speed limit when it came to escape. His feet moved before his mind could circle his thoughts. He kept thinking: Theo Raeken.

How did he not realise this before? How could one miss the burning that came with it? He remembered being caught in the Wild Hunt, and his head reeked of thoughts about Theo. He kept revising the fact: Theo saved me, despite everything. His head had reeked so badly of Theo.

That’s when it had happened, the burning, the realisation, it had settled in like a heat wave over his neck. He remembered scratching at his collar bones, his body had turned against him. It had felt like his bones fell outside, and his skin inside. He clawed the marks on his throat. When he saw, his fingers covered in the red ooze, the world lit up with it. The popping of chewing gum. The sky read it out to him. It was so surreal.

Theo Raeken.

How had it always been him?

Liam was running, sprinting, flying to the boy. He had such a clear image of the boy in his mind. He remembered how he had last seen him, Theo had swooped into the scene with most of his shirt gone, his hair a messy construction, and his claws larger than his frustration. He had saved Liam from a Ghost Rider. And then, Liam was gone. Liam’s current reality was _more_ gone.

His nose was pointed to the moon, tracking Theo, the smell of blood was stronger than Theo’s scent. Liam wasn’t quite sure if he had even caught the right scent. He couldn’t decide if Theo smelled like rosemary or sweat. He followed it regardless.

The train tracks were turned to dust, retracting into the storm once again. Liam ran over it, the way it wafted away back through the rift. He was one of the many bodies that ran from the storm, the Wild Hunt. Theo could hear the footsteps making their way to him, he could hear Liam’s heartbeat tripping over itself. He was standing somewhere near Scott and Malia when the noise broke into the relieved silence.

“Theo!”

The boy turned around, staring into Liam’s gone eyes. What a way for eyes to be: gone. He watched as Theo approached him, the soul mark burning with uneven golden flames. The inked chimera on Liam’s throat roared into his Adam’s apple.

Theo didn’t have a soul mark, but he could see the neon truth in the sky, the cursive handwriting in the clouds. It read: he was always the one. He felt his lips tremble, “Liam.”

“Theo, I, uh, I – I don’t know.” Now, realisation was the unsettling taste from plastic gum on your chin once it has popped. Now, realisation was the awkward, thickness between two people. Realisation was the car tumbling over the edge, the speedy climax. “I don’t know.”

“I think I do, I hope I do,” Theo had mumbled to himself at the end, and Liam was just an inch away. He pressed closer to him, his heaving chest rising and falling. Theo looked fallen, gone, impossible. What was he doing? His body levelled down in small crashing waves until Liam’s mouth touched the tip of his nose, and then very slowly… there were lips grazing past each other hesitantly. Not quite touching, touching, touching. Heart’s pounding, pounding, pounding. Thump.

Pop!

Liam’s mind sizzled and melted until he felt his thoughts in his throat, his lips soaked by Theo’s, and the feeling of the boy’s tongue sliding into his maw gracefully, meaningfully, perfectly.

Pop!

Theo’s wrist vibrated where it found itself on Liam’s neck, holding him still. He didn’t know, but his soul mark burned on his fingers, the soul mark that until now wasn’t there.

Pop!

Realisation was a thing between soulmates.


End file.
